The Pimp
by Brittanaloverforeverandalways
Summary: Santana is telling how hard it is being a pimp and having a wife and a son. GP! Santana
1. Chapter 1

Italics is Santana's thought

Chapter 1

Santana was sitting in her office texting her wife ,Brittany. Brittany use to be one of Santana's hoes until she put that ring on her finger and after a year of being married they had a little boy, Rico Tony Lopez.

Santana was sitting in her office waiting for her money to come. Shit where is this bitch! As soon as sg thouht th Sugar Motta walked in she was Santanas top hoe since Brittany

"Where the hell have you been?" Angry Santana. "Where the hell is my money?".Sugar was scared os Santana when she was like this.

"I only got...300 im sorr" She couldn't finish that statement because as soon as she said 300 Santana slapped her across her face.

"You lazy whore you know what i'm going to do?". Santana started to think about what she going to do." I want you to suck my dick" Sugar was still on the floor looking up at Santana. Santana pull down her pants and boxers so Sugar could get started.

Sugar was used to this treatment. Santana would alwas make her give her a blowjob. She got on her knees and put 11 inches of cock in her mouth. She was going up and down on Santana's dick. Santana would just grab her head and make her just stay there for a minute or two. Then Santana's phne rung. She looked to see who it was and it was Brittany. Shit she always call at the wrong time. She looked at Sugar and told her " You better not stop until i cum"

"Hey babe"

"Hi what you doing ?"

"ohhh shit umm just counting money"

"Why do you keep doing this Santana?"

"uh doing what"

"Your getting head aren't you?" Santana could tell that she was mad when she said that. Damn! I know i'm sleeping on the couch. Then she cummed in Sugar's mouth and told her to go she pulled up her boxers and pants.

"Babe no i'm not im on my way home"

"Whatever"

"See you when I get home I love you"

"Sure you do" Then there was a click. Santana hurried out of the office locking up the door. Gettng in her car to go home.

000000000000

30 minutes later she was at home about to walk into her home. She walks in and there is Brittany sitting on the couch looking at TV. Santana knew she was in trouble. Aint like I cheated I just got head. I'm a Pimp what does she think was going to happen.

"Hey baby i'm home where's Rico"

"At your mom's that why I was calling you to tell you I wanted to go out to night. But i changed my mind" Brittany looked at her with disguisted.

"Come on bebe dont be mad I didn't touch her so I didn't cheat"

"I can't believe you. I'm I not good enough for you? Did she make you cum?"

"yeah"

"Then its cheating asshole" Brittany got up to got to the Bedroom. Santana followed her.

"You weren't complaining when it was you" As soon as the words left Santana's mouth she regretted it. She's about to kill me.

"Santana I don't feel like argueing with you today. I just want to go to bed. I don't care where you sleep." Santana could her the hurt in her voice. She got up and changed in to her pyjamas and laid in bed next to Brittany.

"I love you Brittany more than anything in this world and I promise I won't do that shit again" she then turned on her side facing Brittany. I got to make this up to her and be a better person for her and my son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold is** Flashback/_Italics it is Santana's thoughts!_

Chapter 2

I woke up to little cute snore from Brittany. I looked at her sleeping peacefully. I wrapped my arms around her but that woke her up. _Damn!_

"Santana?"

"Hey baby"

"I was sleep babe but lets talk"

"Ok babe" I said sitting up. "I'm so sorry. I'm going to change for us baby and Rico because i love you both. I'll never get head from another bitch again baby. This right here is yours ok nobody will ever touch it" I said that grabbing my dick. I got a giggle out of her._ Yes! Thats a start right._

"Ok baby but please don' t do it again. I understand that you are a Pimp and stuff I ws one of your hoes.".

"I won't baby me and you against the world" i kissed her until she stopped me.

"I'm tired babe. Maybe later"

I laid back down looking at the clock when I started to think about when she first met Brittany.

* * *

**Santana was sitting at her desk when her phone rung. "What's up?"**

**"Boss we got a problem. There's this girl walking your corner" She hopped up when she heard about her corner."**

**"Ok i'm on my way keep her there" **

**When she got d own there she notice her guard argueing with a beautiful blond with blue eyes. "Whats going on here" she said looking the blonde up and down. ****_Damn this bitch is fine!_**

**"This hoe keep telling me she can do wht she wants boss"The guard was holding the blonde.**

**"Let her go" the guard let her go. "Tell me your name beautiful?" She waited for the girl to answer but she didn't. "So you ain't going to answer me bitch" she lift up her hand and smacked the girl to the floor. "Now tell me your damn name"**

**"Britt..any"**

**"So Brittany why were you on my block"**

**"I didn't know. I'm sorry" Santana looked the girl up and down. She looked t Brittany's ass. ****_Mercy Mercy Mercy her ass is fat._**

**_"_****How about we go back to my office and talk." Santana took the girl's hand and leaded her to the car. 15 minutes later they were standing in her office. She sat down and looked at the girl. "Lets say you work for me?" Brittany nodded." Well first you got to do something for me. Get on your knees." Brittany did exactly what she was told to do."I want you to give me a blowjob"**

**Brittany didn't waste no time by unbuttoning Santana's pants and strted to go up and down her cock as if she was sucking on a lollipop. After about ten minutes of doing that she finally came.**

**" Shit** Brittany** you are hired"**

* * *

I smiled at the thought of her first blowjob from Brittany. My phone rung. "Hello"

"Hey baby"

"Hey mommy. I already know what you want. I'm oming to get him now" I hung up the phone and got out the bed. Put on some clothes and left a note for Brittany. I kissed the top of her head. Then headed to get my macho man.

* * *

_**A/N ok next chapter you will meet Lil Rico**_


	3. Chapter 3

. Chapter 3

I finally made it to my mom's house. Before I could make it out the car good I heard "Mami" coming from my little Rico. My little homie was a mixture between me and Brittany. He has my mocha colored skin, Brittany's blue eyes which is really weird, then he has black curly hair. He was wearing a designer suit. I keep my son fresh because I know my son is going to be a lady's man. Rico started running towards me.

"Hey lil man"picking him up

"Mami where's my mommy?"

"She's at home. You ready to go?"

"Yes"I put him in the car and made my way to my mom's house.

"Hey mom i'm heading out" I started to walk away until he stopped me.

"You still pimping. Santana you need to stop this. You wanna know what Rico said to me last night that he wants to 'slap hoes like Mami'. Is that what your teaching your son?"

"I'm sorry mom"then I started to walk to my car heading home.

* * *

We finaly made it home I unlocked the door to a Brittany sitting on the couch watch TV. "Hey baby" she says to Rico. They started talking but I really wasn't listening I was to busy looking at mybeautiful wife. She had on a tank but you can see cleavage and some sweats. But damn just thinking about bending her over makes me hard. Shit now i'm horny. I got to get her alone.

"Hey Rico go change into something comfortable i'm going to take you to the park ok" Rico ran out of that room as soon as I said park. I looked ver at Brittany. "Babe how about we go to our room and talk business" i made my sex face. She looked at me and then got up and made her way to my room. I love that woman.

"Santana can we talk first?"

"Umm yea up babe?"

"You left your phone here. And it kept buzzing and it was sugar and it was a picture of her boobs. I wanted to here your side of the story and please tell the truth"

"Not that picture isn't for me thats for the clients remember? I would never do that i love you" I walk over to her and started kissing her shoulder. "Never i'm yours and you're mine right babe?" I started to kiss on her neck.

"Yes i'm yours and always yours baby remember our first time you told me that" i nodded.

* * *

**Brittany was walking into Santana's office for the 7th time that evening . He ans Santana been seeing each other for awhile now ut Brittany didn't want to be a hoe anymore she wanted to just be with Santana. When she sat down in the chair infront of Santana's desk.**

**"Santana we need to talk"**

**"About what?"**

**"Us. What are we?"**

**"I'm your Pimp and your my hoe. We ain't nothing else. Why?"**

**"I want to be more. Santana"**

**"Ok how about this your mine and i'm yours. Be mine Brittany"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes babe no more hoeing" Brittany got out of her chair to sit on Santana's lap.**

**"I love you"**

**"I love you too Brittany."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me and Brittany was laying down our just cuddling. Rico was with his Britt's mom. "Babe' i said to Brittany to get her attention. I want to have sex before i go to work tonight.

'''yes?"

"can we you know?" i took her hand and lead it down to my gasps and looks at me and kisses me she started to move her hand up and down my cock. It was like I was in heaven. Britt got on top of me unbucling my pants and pulling them down so she can ride shit I love her. I grab her hips and helped her out. "I love you so much Britt shhiitt youur so fucking tight"

"i lovvve yoouu tooooo Saantana yoouurrso big"she moaned. i love when she said my name after that i just came inside of she came. She got off of me and she laid next to me and said " lets have another child" Hod up did she just say what think she said.

"babe huh?"

"Lets have another child"

"Are you sure"

"Yes babe please and I think we might be after the stuff we did over this month" she might be right. Damn I don't want another child yet.

"I don't know brit. i'm not ready for another kid." THats when she got up and looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"ok Santana i'll wait for you. But can you tell me why you don't want another child."

"Because were struggling now with Rico. If we have another child that means we I have to go get more girls for the corner"

"Why can't I get a job".

" because my wife don't need know job when i'm working to support us."

"I could work at home babe please let me do this."

I looked at her and I could see that she was serious about this " Ok baby. What you going to do?"

" I'm going to teach children in the dance studio" Thats when it hit me she wants to dance.

"Yea babe you can do it you gone do it in the dance studio?" She nodded. " Ok baby but if you need anything want you to tell me. She gave me a bashful smile then she kissed me. " babe i got to talk to you about something important"

"San what is it. AAre you cheating on me"

"What no baby it's something else"

"Then what is it?"

* * *

A/N : You guys tell me what you think. Umm i've been getting a feeling that people don't like this story. Si if you guys don't like the story tell me and I ill stop writing. While I got to go .


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i'm back I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Lets move" I looked at Brittany to see her reaction.

"Why?"

"Because if we want another baby it won't start in the shithole"

"Really San? You want to move"

"Yea unless you don't want to"

"Yes i want to"

"Ok i will call the Realtor on my way to work." I said getting up off the bed, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. I don't feel like going to work tonight but you know I got to pay the bills somehow. After taking 15 minute hot shower I got out and put on a white stripped blazer with a tank top and black skinny jeans. Damn I look hot.

I walk into the living room to see Brittany on the couch watching Jersey Shore. I come up to her and kiss her on the head " Babe I'm leaving so call you when I get there. I love you". I kiss her, then pull away making my way towards the door.

"I want you to quit"

"Are you serious Brittany? What I do this time I haven't been doing anything wrong I promise please." If I wanted to quit I can''t because it's a family business. My dad was a Pimp that's why he and my mom aren't together.

"OKay whatever Santana. Do what the fuck you want to do" she said getting up from the couch going to the bedroom.

I start walking out to more car, knowing that conversation is going to be brought up again.

* * *

I walk into my office pulling out my cellphone to call Brittany I hit the call button It rung a few times before it went to voice mail. I placed it on my desk. Then Sugar came in. "What do you need Motta"

She looked at me like I just slapped her are something. "When am I going to work the corner. I haven't been making money my kids are starving because of you"

"That's my fault why? Bitch you called this on your self when you gave that guy a free blowjob and thought i wouldn't know" I said getting from my chair. " Stand the fuck up right now before I smack the shit out of you. Don't you ever throw money away like that again or I will kill you. Now get out of my office".

Sugar looked at Santana "Can I do anything to change your mind" I smacked her and she fell to the floor.

"Bitch I don't you to satisfy my needs. I have someone for that" I was referring to Brittany. Sugar got up and made her way out of the office.

I sat back sin my seat and remembered the first I hit Brittany and how much I regretted it.

* * *

_"Come in" I said. Brittany, the new girl, came in looking gorgeous _

_" ..na can I speak to you" She said such a hush voice like she was scared of me._

_"Whats up Blondie"_

_"I was wondering If I could not come in o..n Moon..day"_

_"What ? Bitch you have to come in on Monday." I said getting up to my sit, getting closer to her. She looked frightened._

_"I have to do..."_

_I smacked her across the face I don't like to be talked back to. She don't know the fuck she dealing with. When she got off of the floor she looked at me before running away. _

* * *

My phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts Its Brittany. " Hey babe.

_"I got your voice mail"_

"What voice mail" I asked confused.

"_the one with you and sugar Motta"_

Shit!


End file.
